Not for you
by Kireinue
Summary: Soul wanted happy life with Maka,but when he meet Maka's best friend-Black Star,he knows that it can ruin his plans. Jealousy about their friendship or more changes Soul. Maka have to choose between her partner and her childhood friend. What Soul is gonna do? What Black Star is gonna do? How will Maka end? Violence?Jealousy? MakaxBlackStar MakaxSoul SoulxMakaxBlackStar
1. Beginning

That wasn't that what Soul expected. He expected that Maka after these all years will change him into Death Scythe, then she'll become his girlfriend, later his wife and mother of his children. Yeah, of course, he's too cool for things like that, but it was all that he wanted.

His brother was always better than him and he was sure that their parents loved him more than Soul. And Soul wanted just live normal. Be a man, have a job, wife and children. But when he discovered that he's weapon, it all started to be so far away. Fighting with Kishin and dreaming about becoming Death Scythe make him forgot about his real dream. But he didn't want to live without Maka, he just couldn't imagine his life without her. He met her and knew that its HER. That she'll change him into the most powerful weapon and then they will live happily together. Then they both moved in in Death City. That made him knew for sure that they'll be happy forever. Until he met HIM.

-Soul, I want you to met some people, okay?- she asked him with smile.

-Yeah, sure.- how could he resist to her, when she was looking at her with her beautiful green eyes and big smile?

-Great! They're here!- she exclaimed.- This is a Kiddo-kun.

Soul looked at the guy with black hair with three white stripes on it. He blushed, when he heard this cute nickname. Soul didn't like it.

-I'm Death The Kid, call me Kid. Nice to meet you!

-I'm Soul, nice to meet ya too.

-Kiddo-kun is Shinigami-sama's son. He's really strong and smart. We know each other very well, 'cause he was in Shibusen, when he was child too.

Kid blushed again and said.

-These are my weapons: Liz and Patti Thompson.

Soul looked at the blonde girls and grinned.

-Ya have two weapons?- he asked.

-Yes, he have OCD. He can't stand when he's asymmetrical.- Liz responded.

-Yeah, Kiddo is funny, hehehehehe~.- sang Patti.

"I should remember that. Shinigami-kid has OCD."- thinked Soul.

-That's Tsubaki.- said Maka.

-Nice to meet you, Soul-kun.

-You too.- he said.

-…and her Meister. Black Star.- she ended.

-YO! Whazzup?- blue-haired guy high-fived with Soul.

Then Maka did few steps and hug Black Star really tight with words:

-Black Star is my best friend! He came to Shibusen when he was a child too. We were always play together, sometimes with Kiddo-kun too. When we was seven, he stole key to library for me so I could sitting there, not in Chupa-Cabra. I was so happy!

-And you almost taught me to read.- he said hugging her back.

-Black Star, I did, but when you don't read you…- she started.

-WHATEVER!- he said and they both laughed.

Soul didn't like that guy. Oh no, he was too dangerous to him, but not because he was stronger than him, 'cause he will be Death Scythe soon, but he was close with Maka.

He had to become a friend with him.

* * *

><p>-Maka, where have you been? Its 1.a.m.!- Soul yelled, while blonde closed door behind her.<p>

-Calm down, I was with Black Star.- she said and took off her shoes.

-I don't want to calm down. Its really late, something bad could happen to you, I was worried!

-Soul, I'm sorry, but I'm meeting with Black Star about TEN YEARS and nothing bad happen to me.

-I-I just… Maka. Maka, I don't want you meet with Black Star anymore.- he said.

-You're kidding right?- Maka asked.

-No, I'm not. I don't want you to meet him.

-But why?

-Becouse… He's sixteen, he can do something to you when you're alone with him.

-Oh really? You think that Black Star will rape me?

-He can! He's horny teenager stronger then you and you are alone with him!

-LIKE WITH YOU! You are at the same age as me and him, you are a guy too, and you are probably stronger than me! But you don't want to jump on me and rape me, do you?

-It's different!

-Why?

-Because we're friends!

-Black Star was my friend, before I met you and he still is!

-But I don't want you to stay alone with a man.

-Soul! Look! I'm alone with you. It's OUR place. I'm living with you and you aren't a girl, are you?

-STOP IT! I TOLD YOU! ITS DIFFERENT! I FORBID YOU! YOU CAN MET WITH BLACK STAR! THE END!

-DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU CAN'T FORBID ME! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER OR HUSBAND! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! AND I WANT MET WITH BLACK STAR! NOW!- she yelled and slammed door behind her.

-Oh no, no, no, no! – he said. He opened the door and run after her, he catch her at the end of corridor and take back to their place. – You won't go anywhere without me. It's half past 1 a.m. and you should go to bed.

-I DON'T WANT TO, SOUL! LET ME GO! STOP IT! – she was trying to escape, but he was holding her really hard.

-Maka, I just want your goodness and safety, alright?

-No, not alright. I want to go.

He walked into her bedroom and putted her on a bed. She was really tired, they both knew that. He covered her with blanket and sat next to her. She closed her eyes, she wanted now just take some sleep.

-I want you to be safe, 'cause I really care about you.- he said.

Then he kissed her, really, really passionately and long. Maka opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes were closed. "I-It is really happening, It is not a dream, Soul is kissing me!"-she was thinking. It was so amazing to her. It was a great kiss and It felt like "OMFG ITS GOOD!". And ya know, Soul was attractive and handsome, and he was awesome kisser, but… "Oh God, it feels so…so!"- she was thinking, while Soul make the kiss deeper. His tongue was dancing inside of her and she… she moaned. Soul really liked this moan, it was from Maka to him, just him. He broke the kiss and said slowly:

-Now you see, I just can't let you meet him, I don't want to something like this happen between you and Black Star, Maka.

Then he left her room.

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Maka woke up and she remembered all. She remembered nice evening with Black Star, fight with Soul, escape and catch, kiss. She was so embarrassed. It shouldn't happen between Meister and Weapon, It's just wrong. She looked at her arms, there were two red marks in the place when Soul catch her yesterday when she was running through corridor. She touched marks gently and…

-Ouch!

… it hurt.

She had to talk with Black Star. She dressed up and walked out of her room. Then she walked to doors and wanted to live their place, when she heard a voice:

-Where are you going?

She quickly turned back.

-Oh, Good Moooorning, Soul! How are you? I'm going to school.

-It's Saturday, Maka. No school.- he responded.

-B-but I was talking with Marie-sensei, she invited me for a tea, today.

-Okay then, tell her I say "Hi".

-Okay, bye!

She closed door behind her. "Thank You, Black Star for Lying Lesson when we were eight!"

"He's watching me in window, he always does."- she thinked and went her usual route to school. When she was sure that he doesn't watch her, she turned right and ran to Black Star's place. She ran as fast as she could, but why? Was she afraid of Soul? Oh, hell, she was. Soul is crazy when he doesn't get what he want. She knocked to doors, which opened soon.

Maka jumped on a boy and they both fell on the floor.

-Umm… Hi Maka, what are you doing here. I mean, I know that you like being in my brilliance, but…

-Black Star, please, be serious!-she begged.

Bluehaired boy got up and helped her. He knew that something was wrong. She was looking like she is about to cry. He sat on the couch and pointed it to her.

-Sit and talk.- he said.

Maka sat next to him and she started to talk.

-Black Star, Soul is weird! I came back late yesterday, I mean today, it was morning. Whatever, he said that he don't want me to meet with you!

It was shock to him, Soul was his friend, why he wouldn't like meet with him and forbid Maka to do it? Was it some kind of joke? Soul didn't even care about Maka. I mean, of course he care, but he care about Tsubaki, Kid or Liz that same.

-Wha-What? Why the hell?

-He said that you may do something bad to me.

-Like what?

-Like rape or something.

-Oh, really? Soul is an asshole! How can he think that I would hurt you? But sorry, talk.

-He forbade me to see you, so I get mad. I escaped, but he catch me and bring back to my room. He told me that he cares about me, and he don't want me to get hurt and so on. And then…- she stopped and whispered three words- He kissed me…

-What he did? Speak louder!- said Black Star.

-HE KISSED ME!- she yelled, but quickly calmed down.- Sorry. He kissed me and it wasn't just a little kissie, it was a REAL kiss, oh God, it was amazing!

Maka layed with close eyes. Black Star was silent, he trembled with clenched fists. Maka opened her eyes and hugged her friend.

-Are you okay?- she asked.

-No, I'm not. I'm going to Soul and talk with him!

-Black Star, please, no! He doesn't know that I'm here, he thinks that I'm with Marie-sensei. Don't fight with Soul, please!

But he didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How is it? Do u like it? :)<strong>

**Comment and subscribe or I won't update ;) is it a blackmail? O.o  
><strong>

**Gacona.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF CHARACTER IN "SOUL EATER".**


	2. Feelings

Maka was terrified. Black Star is strong, so is Soul. They both are angry, she didn't know why, but they was. And if they would have a fight, it will be REAL fight. life/death fight.

But why? Why Soul forbade her to meet Black Star? And why he kissed her? Was it to distract her from his ban?

"Oh God, its so wrong. Meister can't kiss his Weapon and Weapon can't kiss his Meister. Trust, honesty, friendship. That's what should be in Weapon/Meister relationship. But… I lied to Soul. Why?". Maka's thoughts was so bad to her. She wanted just to be happy. Make a Death Scythe like her mother, meet her best friend, going to school, fight with her father. Why everything have to be so complicated? She looked at Black Star. His eyes were closed. Then he asked:

-Maka, did you kiss Soul?

-Wha-… No. I mean, he kissed me, I didn't. Why?– she responded surprised this question.

-I just wanted to know. He shouldn't do that.- he said quietly.

-Yes, he shouldn't. – said Maka and she lay her head on Black Star's thighs. But not just because it was comfort for her. She did it, 'cause she didn't want him to stand up and go to Soul.- Meister and Weapon shouldn't do things like that.

"Great, just Maka. She don't think about HER, but about that what is right or what is wrong."- thought Black Star.

-Maka. You don't get it. You think about you like Meister and Weapon, not like Maka and Soul, like girl and boy.

She looked at him confused.

-What do you mean?

-Maka, its simple. If you like Soul, then its not my business and its okay, if you wont met with me. I understand this. I mean, Soul is not as amazing as me, but he's cool and he's a great guy, so…

-Black Star, what are you talking about? I don't…- she started, but then she realized that she didn't even think about that.

- Do…I…LIKE…Soul? Do…I?- she whispered.

* * *

><p>Black Star POV (almost).<p>

He went to bed really late. He was with Maka. But he didn't regret this, she was making him so happy. They are friends about ten years and they still have a subject to conversation. He liked to talk with her, she was so smart, but she wasn't conceited, she was nice, when he didn't know something, she always helped him. She was like his angel. He didn't remember his parents, he just was in Shibusen with Sid-sensei. Maybe it's a little bit cruel, but Black Star was happy, because of Maka's parents divorce. Kami left, so Maka lived with her womanizer-dad, so Black Star wasn't only child in Shibusen anymore.

When he woke up, dressed up and ate breakfast he heard a doorbell. He opened the door and he saw Maka. He know that something was wrong. She was about to cry. Blonde jumped on him. In this few seconds when he had her so close, he was feeling great. She was safe in his arms, that was making him happy.

Until he heard about Soul. Who the fuck he thinks that he is? He's just a Weapon. And Black Star is Maka's friend since FOREVER. Bluehaired boy also saw marks on her arms, he didn't like it. It was really bad. No one can hurt his friends. No one can hurt Maka. What would he do, if Maka… No. If something bad would happen to Maka, he will die. He knew that, he just can't live without her. Without her company, her voice, her smile, her touch.

"No! Don't even think about it !"- he yelled in his head.

He was listening to Maka and getting more and more angry. KISS? SOUL KISSED MAKA? MAKA DID LIKE IT? WHAT THE FUCK?

"But… its not her fault…"- in one second in Black Star's heart anger was mixed with sadness. "Soul is cool guy and Maka is nice girl, they are parnters. Everything is okay. NO! IT WOULD BE OKAY , IF HE JUST KISSED HER! BUT NO! HE FORBADE HER MET BLACK STAR AND HE HURT HER!"

Soul…will…pay…for…this…

-Black Star please! Calm down! – Maka cried.

He stood up, but so did Maka. She hugged him tight and said:

-Please, Black Star, don't! I don't know what would I do if you two will fight!- oh, great, she was crying.

Bluehaired ninja looked at the girl and hugged her back. Then he wiped her tears and said:

-Go home. Pack your clothes and important things. Just becouse. I will come today, don't tell Soul and be careful. I will come. And I don't care that you love him or you don't. First, he gotta know that, no one can hurt my friends. Okay?

She nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and left .

Black Star sat on the couch, touching gently his cheek.

"Soul… Why are you doing this to Maka? Why are you doing this to me, bro? You were supposed to be cool…"

* * *

><p>-Hey Soul, I'm home!- she pretended to be happy.<p>

He was in kitchen, eating dinner.

-Hi! Your hungry? – he asked.

-Nope, I ate with Marie-sensei. – she lied. – I'll be in my room, reading.

-Kay, bookworm.- she ignored that and ran to her room.

She found big backpack and packed some clothes, underwear, few books and hide it under the bed.

Now she was just waiting, she was laying on the bed and her head was getting heavier and heavier. She woke up, when she heard screams.

* * *

><p>Do u like it?<p>

Comment!

Subscribe!

Wait!

I dont own any of Soul Eater' s characters.


	3. Confrontation

-I'M HOME ! SOUUUUUL-KUN , COME ON! SAY HELLO TO ME!

-AAARGHH!

"Oh, its just a Blair." Thought Maka. Blair moved out about two months ago. She was living with her friends from Chupa – Cabra Club, but sometimes she was coming and doing laundry or molesting Soul.

Maka couldn't sleep anymore. She was thinking about her conversation with Black Star.

"Do I like Soul in THAT way? "

Soul is handsome, he carries about her, he'd never leave her, he was with her when she was bad, when she was injured, when she was depressed, when she was insane… But, so was Black Star. And why Soul became so possessive? It is not good, when your friend don't want you to see your other friend. Should she choose one of them? No, she couldn't do this. She liked them both. Soul was her weapon and Black Star her childhood friend.

She closed her eyes, she didn't want to leave Soul, but Black Star knew it and she knew it too- Soul is dangerous. He always was selfish and jealous about everything that he couldn't have, but she accepted that. Maka didn't want choose between her friends. She just wanted to be now in Black Stars arms and don't think about anything. It was her medicine for everything, when she felt bad, when she was angry, sad or disappointed, Black Star was hugging her and she knew that, she is special… that she is…loved? Loved.

She knew for sure. She really loved to be in Black Stars arms, she loved talking with him, she loved when he was so brave and unstoppable, she loved him for his being.

When she wasn't feeling good , she always was thinking about him. It means something, for sure! "I love Black Star." Her problem was that she didn't know that she loved him like a brother, friend or something more.

-Okay, Soul-kun. You don't have a mood to play, I'm coming back to my place, byeee, nyaa!- Maka heard Blair and doors was slammed by the witch-cat. She was just laying on the bed and trying to fall asleep, when…

KNOCK KNOCK.

-Hey, Soul, its me, let me in! – she heard Black Stars voice.

-Go away, dude, I don't want you more in my house!

-What the fuck, Soul? Aren't we friends?

-Not anymore. Get the fuck out of here and don't come back. And don't harass Maka anymore, get it?

-THAT'S IT!

Maka heard "big KA-BOOM" like Patty was sayin. "Oh, great, Black Star just broke my doors.".

-WHERES MAKA?

-SHE FELL ASLEEP WHILE READING, BUT ITS NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PLACE!

-I came to my friend and I have full right to see her now! Why the hell YOU would stop me? You can not forbid her to meet me! – bluehaired boy yelled.

-She's my meister, my friend, my partner and my girlfriend! And I don't want you to see her now, tomorrow or …

-WHAT THE FUCK? GIRLFRIEND? SINCE WHEN , YA THINK ?

-You don't have to know!

-Listen to me, I don't like when you're hurting Maka! I know everything about last night and I saw marks on her wrists! So don't tell me, that…

Maka opened the door and entered living room, when her friends was fighting. She hugged Black Star and said:

-Boys, stop it, please! Black Star, Soul isn't hurting me. Soul, Black Star is my friend and I won't stop meet him. Can't we just…

-OH NO! YOU WON'T DATING WITH SUCH A…- her weapon interrupted her.

-SUCH A WHAT, SOUL? – asked ninja.- You know what? I don't care about that, what name you will call me or what do you think about me. Maka, lets go.

Maka took her backpack from under the bed and grabbed Black Stars hand.

-HEY! WHAT THE HELL? MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME ! YOU'RE MINE! JUST MINE! CAN YOU HEAR ME BLACK STAR? SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS! HEEEY! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!

But they just came out of the building and just heard a sounds of shattered glass.

-THIS IS NOT OVER!

It was the last thing that they heard. Then Maka just started to crying, and Black Star took her on his arms.

When they was already in Black Stars place, he put her on the couch and he sat next to her.

-Maka…

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

-Everything's gonna be okey, Maka, really. Don't worry, I'm here. – he smiled to her.

She just hugged him really tight.

-Black Star, I'm so happy that you are here with me. –she wispered.

He looked in her green eyes. They were looking at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>And ? How was it? And remember! BLACKMAIL ! NO REVIEWS = NO CHAPTERS :P<strong>

**And thank You Animelover4798, NaLu xxxx and AzureEnding :D ;*  
><strong>


	4. Princess and her Knight

They were looking at each other.

-Black Star…I …-she said.

Now Black Stars head was full of weird thoughts, what did she feel? How did she feel? Did she want to go back to Soul? Did she want to say that she cannot stay here with him?

But… it was the only thing that he wanted, he wanted her to stay with him, forever. He could always take care of her and know that she was safe. She wasn't safe with Soul anymore.

-I… I don't know why Soul is acting like that. I'm worrying about him…Its my fault, I should've talk with him, but I was too scared! I felt like he could do anything, I felt like he was able to hurt me. I'm such an idiot. Who am I if I can't even help my friend? Soul was angry, he had to have a reason, he needs help, who else can help him if not me? My Weapon can't even rely on his Meister. I'm useless. - she cried.

-Maka, its not your fault. Soul has problems that he needs to solve himself. He can't get you in his bad situation, he has to think a bit about much stuff, I guess. Give him some time. And please, don't leave now. I want to make sure that you are safe. If you was scared of him, its time to start worry about him, he has to stay a bit with himself. Okay? Don't cry.- ninja hugged his friend.

-K-kay…-she sobbed.

-Its kinda late, do you want to sleep?- he asked as he got up.

-It's the only thing that I'm dreaming about right now.- she smiled with tears.

-Okay, you know where the bathroom is, go to take shower and I will make a bed for you.

Maka got up with heavy body and took her backpack. She went to the bathroom and closed the doors behind her. She took her clothes off and looked in the big mirror. She remembered the times when she was little girl, she was reaching only the half of height of this mirror. Now she was standing there looking at her. Tall, skinny girl with long blonde hair which were falling down her back in slight waves. Her green eyes were swollen and red, and her face was blushed from crying. Her breasts grew since her first year at Shibusen, but she never wore clothes which would expose it. She didn't want to look at her, but still she was doing it.

She was looking at the picture of normal girl. Totally normal, good student, good daughter, good friend.

-Why so bad things are happening to me? – she sobbed.

She suddenly felt dizzy, she could feel the madness in the air. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw totally different person. She was standing straight on her feet, with big crazy smile on her face. Her fingernails were scratching her own arms and her eyes was frightened. She looked like a nightmare, her own nightmare. Madness wanted to take control over her and she couldn't let it happen.

"_No, no, no, no, no! __Stop! Soul got infected by madness, I can't get infected too. I have to think straight. Souls gonna be fine, he will be fine. Tomorrow I will talk to Shinigami-sama, he will help us, he will help us, he will help us. Soul…will…be…okay…Soul! SOUL!"_

Her eyes were moving so quickly around the room, she couldn't even see anything. Tears falling down her cheeks was burning her skin and her sweat felt like cutting her skin while falling down her back. She was just sinking in her thoughts.

"_Soul needs me, I left him alone, he can hurt himself, he can let madness control him…I have to help him…Soul…Soul…Soul.."_

-MAKA! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, CLEAN TOWELS ARE IN THE DRAWER! – Black Stars voice was like a bucket of cold water. Maka suddenly realized she is standing naked in his bathroom, fully sane.

-O-okay! Thanks!- she shouted and came into shower.

Warm shower was that what she needed. Water washed down all of her tears and fears.

She dried herself and changed into pajamas, she went out of bathroom to find Black Star laying on the couch.

-Hey, why are you here?- she asked.

-I made you bed in my room, I will sleep here. – he said with big smile.

-Oh, you don't have to , its your bed, I can sleep on the couch.

-Oh come on! You're sad princess and I'm brave knight. You are supposed to be comfortable and safe. By the way, couch is not so bad, I've slept here plenty times when I tried to study.- Black Star scratched back of his head and smiled.

Maka did few steps ahead and found herself just opposite to her bluehaired friend. She hugged him tightly and said:

-Black Star, thank you. I'm so happy that you are here. I couldn't even dream about friend like you.

…_Friend…friend…friend…just friend…she needs friend right now…she needs friend…_

Those words were running in his head and couldn't find escape.

-I'll always be there for you, Maka-baka. Go to sleep. Goodnight Princess.- he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Maka smiled and with silent "Goodnight" went to his bedroom. Black Star was looking at her body, which was slowly moving. Staring at her legs, butt, back, arms and hair, he wanted just looking at them forever.

"Well, I guess I did good thing. It would be great if Maka was real princess. I could be mighty, great knight and save her from the bad dragon- Soul. I would be the strongest knight ever. I wouldn't be just friend, I would be the best knight for her, better than mean dragon! And I would become king someday to rule all world! I would be the king of the world! And Maka would be the queen…"- with these words in his head, Black Star fell asleep on a tiny couch in his own living room, dreaming about love, weird huh?

* * *

><p>THANK YOU ALL 3<p>

THANK YOU FOR READING, SUBSCRIBING AND COMMENTING 3

and thank you for waiting, you are the best!

i do not own Soul Eater :(

please, comment what would you like to see in this story and which pairing u prefer MakaxSoul / MakaxBlackStar.

XOXOXOXO

Gacona


End file.
